Importance
by Chibi-aki-dono
Summary: Oneshot. KaiOc TysonOc ReiOc MaxOc. A short love story.


Please don't blame if you think this story sucks 'cause it just pop put of head and I think it's pretty cool. This is what you would think if 1. If you have a HUGE, ENORMOUS (or what ever bigger than that) imagination 2. If you're listening to Nana Kitade songs (which is by the way is SUPER COOL!) 3. If you like to write some tragedy and finally 4. If you have nothing better to do. Oh and please read to the end. PLEASE! And this has nothing to do with blading. It's just for fun; you see I put in _some_ of my friends' (including me) personality and I put in their name (nickname). And what's going to happen to them (tragic part) is kinda' connected to their partners. Hope you can guess how winks ENJOY!

(Girl 1's POV)

I'm Orihime Himatsu, 15; I'm American with blond haired girl with blue eyes, once a member of a 5-person gang named Go-hi, since we are five and because our leader likes fire. I said once a member 'cause our group disbanded 2 years ago after the incident 5 years …an incident that lead to our leader…death. I don't have any family since they died along time ago, our leader is the only person I treated as a parent, and there were other 3 girls that I treated as family.

First there's our leader Murihiko Rumi. We call him Muru. He's good at everything well except telling his problems, that is. Muru is always there for us his always there; his just like our shadow 'cause he never leaves us, until now that is.

And there's our black haired black-eyed second leader, she's a complete mystery, we know that she explains things about people and their relationships by using objects, we don't even know how Muru met her and she doesn't want to talk about it; she only talks about personal things to Muru but I think she's very nice 'cause she protect us but she would always deny about that and act ignorant. She hides her smile when we would say things like 'Thanks for saving us' and stuff like that but I see them clearly and now I won't be able to see her smile again 'cause…

(Girl 2's POV)

I'm our group's second leader Miyuki Kirisaki I'm now 17 though no one but Muru knows about that. I'm very mysterious to the others, they know nothing about me except that my name is Miyuki. Muru found me on Russia, why he was there I don't know, he found me on a burned house we two corpse lying beside me. He thought I was to young to go on my own and I don't want to be in an orphanage, so I travel with Muru when I turned 4; the day my parents die and the day I first saw Muru. To be honest I don't even know why I trusted him after all his a stranger. After a year of traveling with him I understand why but when I finally understand that another question pop out. Why did I trust this purple haired lilac-eyed 5 year-old girl? Oh well I won't find the answer know that I'm…

(Girl 3's POV)

I'm Yoruichi Suwabara, 17 years old. China is where I met Muru and Miyuki, when I was 7 they found better yet they rescued me from my so-called foster family; bandits. Muru and Miyuki are the first people who treated me like human. My mom and dad died after I was born my grandfather was the only one who can take care of me but instead he throw me on the river and that's when those bandits found me. When I turned 8 they said they're going to sell me and I shouldn't escape 'cause if I do they'll kill me. I didn't have any choice Muru offered me something good; leave those bandits and live; of course I pick to fled ever since that day I stayed with them. I learn how to speak Russian from asking Miyuki; she doesn't really teach me though. The three of us travel for a couple of months till we met Tatsuki, a Japanese girl with short brown hair and crimson eyes and Orihime, an American girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I'm going to miss everyone 'cause…

(Girl 4's POV)

Tatsuki Kakinoki, 15 years old. Orihime and I are childhood friends we met Muru and the others when we were 5. Then we all found out we have something in common; we don't have family. We decided a month from the day we met that we will be family and nothing will separate us.

It was sad when Muru died he was the reason why we became a family. Ori, Yoru and I didn't cry that much after all we only know him for 5 years but for Miyuki it's different she know him for 8 years and he was the first person she trusted. When she knew how Muru died she immediately charge the group that cause his dead it took all 3 of us to stop her, of course after an hour and half she reluctantly stop. She was a quiet type we all know that but now it's weird she doesn't talk at all and she only eat a meal a day if not then a meal for every three days and at night she's always the last to sleep and the first to wake. She continue to do that for 2 years then she decided to leave she left the 3 of us alone it didn't take long a month actually we all disband, we never heard from no one and we didn't see each other too. Well we won't seeing each other know that's for sure…

(Max's POV)

Hmm…she's not here today. She's always here to play but why isn't she here?" Well sure she reluctantly said yes yesterday. I hope nothing is wrong or anything. It's been 3 years seen we known each other and I want that to continue longer. I think I fallen in love, no I'm sure I love her. I tell her the next time I see her…I can't wait, oh Orihime

(Rei's POV)

Yoruichi Suwabara, the girl I fallen in love with. She's good at drawing, she even draw me once and it did look like me. It's weird the first time I saw her I fall for her instantly. The first week I saw her I couldn't sleep, they said it's normal. It's been 3 years since I met her and yet I haven't told her how I feel. And now she disappears, I lost my chance to tell her. Right, I'm going to find her and tell her.

(Tyson's POV)

Tatsuki…Tatsuki…Tatsuki…Tatsuki… AH! I can't get her out of my head. I really do love her then. The first time she came to my house she was asking if she could stay she said she'll do anything even cook, boy she's the best cook ever. I'm really worried she did said she were going out but where to. Tatsuki where are you I've been searching all over town. Tatsuki! Please come back I don't know what I'll do with out you. Tatsuki!

(Kai's POV)

I'm 18 and I haven't felt this way in what 15 years. I met her 3 years ago and we've been together ever since. I found her lying on the ground I think she collapse from hunger. Ever since that fateful day I haven't taken my eyes of her, I would even smile at her. Good thing Voltaire is in jail; I can stay with her without him hurting her. I think what really made us close is we both suffer the same past; our parents; dying the same way and losing them at the same age. Miyuki Kirisaki. You're just like me. I felt sorry for her, especially what happen 5 years ago. I can't stand it; I'm going to look for you. Please don't do anything stupid. I'm coming Miyuki!

(Orihime's POV)

Max, I'm sorry. I love you but I don't think you feel the same way. You know your smile it reminds me of Muru and Miyuki their smile is like yours only yours is brighter. I'm going to miss them. Max please forgive me. I left candy on the floor the one we would always eat after we play.

By now I'm standing on a rock on the middle of the river. I'm going to jump now. Ah! The current became rough it push me backwards. I wanted to do this so why did I held my hand out, helding it as if someone would reach out for it. "Max" I whispered, my vision blurred but before I lost consciousness a blond reach for my hand and pulled me to a warm embrace. I look up to see who it was, my eyes widened to see who it was, he was…

(Yoruichi's POV)

Rei I hope you forgive me. I'm on top of the mountain where I paint draw you. I made a last drawing; us together holding hands. I smiled. Ah! The thunder scared the hell out of me. Oh no! I'm losing balance! I'm falling off! Wait, I'm going to do this anyway, why am I panicking? I held my hand out as if asking for someone to reach for it. "Rei" I whispered I was about to close my eyes but before I close a hand reach for mine and held it tight. He embraced me. My eyes are blurry since I was about to cry before he reach my hand, but even though my eyes are blurry I look up to see the golden cat-eyed person who saved me. I felt warm water run through my cheeks, he was…

(Tatsuki's POV)

Tyson thank you for everything. You let me stay in your place; you eat my cooking with great pleasure. Thank you, Arigato…demo Sayonara. I brought your kitchen knife with me, I'm going to stab my self, I knew you wouldn't look for me here, I'm on top of the BBA building. I'm going to stab myself here so no one can stop me. Ah! The wind blew hard. I turn around, as I was about to fall. I held my hand out, as if I don't want to go yet.

"Tyson." I whispered and close my eyes, I cried. I felt a hand reach mine, whoever it was sure don't want me to be gone, 'cause as soon as that person pulled me out of danger, he then embrace me muttering something like, "Please don't leave me" the voice was so familiar I look up at him a boy with long navy blue hair my eyes widen, he was…

(Miyuki's POV)

Kai Hiwatari, a person responsible for warming my cold heart, a person I love, and now his the person I'm going to leave behind. He let me stay in his house, I was sick and he take care of me. He would smile at me and I would return. He's a kind person and I love him. But he was also responsible for letting me remember Muru. He's just like him. That's why I can't stand being with him; if I get to close to him we have to part too. We're just like chopsticks, chopsticks has to be together or else you can't hold the food but you have to depart them so you could get food again. But will it be the same food. The chopsticks represent us and the food represents our relationship, and soon after that the food will be gone.

I'm walking around town to look for away to finish my life. I just cross a burning building. I hate it; it reminds me of my past, I back away from the burning building only to trip on a can. "Kai" I whispered as I let myself to fell backwards to a cliff. I held my hand out; part of me wants someone to reach for it the other part of me just wants everything to end. I pair of hands reach mine he then hold me with his strong arms to a warm embrace I look up to see who he was, he was…

(Max's POV)

"You forgot to play with me so I came looking for me good thing I was right on time." She embraced me with all her might. I almost lost her.

"Max, I…I"

"Don't leave me again and I love you too." I kissed her, which she returned gratefully.

"Hai, I promise."

"C'mon let's eat those candy"

(Rei's POV)

"Caught ya" I told her and she cried as she saw my face.

"Oh Rei"

"You draw us holding hands. Let's make that a reality shall we." I told her, I gave her a kiss. "I love you, so don't leave me."

"Sure, I love you too."

(Tyson's POV)

"Don't do that again." I told her and gave her a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too. C'mon I'll cook for you."

"Yeah!"

(Kai's POV)

We just stood still hugging. Then I kiss her, after what seems like eternity she broke up. She just looked at me in the eye, as if asking why.

"If you want to die so badly I won't stop you but you have to take me with you." She stared at me for a couple of seconds then she resume to kiss me. I was surprise at first but in the end I just kiss her back. We went back to my house, no one said a word but we held each other's hand as tight as possible.

Thank you Dranzer.

Even though what you did is dangerous… 

(Max)

Thank you Draciel.

…_It made us much more closer…_

(Rei)

Thank you Driger

…_If you haven't done that…_

(Tyson)

Thank you Dragoon

…_We would still be arguing with ourselves whether or not to tell how we feel…_

(All)

…_Thank you…_

Do you think the ending sucks? Anyways R&R. Flames are most welcome. After all, thank for what ever is given. 


End file.
